earth_1181_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 1181: Spider-Man
Earth 1181: Spider-Man Earth 1181: Spider-Man is the first chapter in Earth 1181's ''Main Saga. ''The Main Saga is centered around Spider-Man and Nightingale. This chapter opens up one part of the 1181 universe. Events Flashback: Meeting Parker Carlin and Life During freshman year, Shawn Esmeralda would end up meeting Parker Carlin. From there, the two would become best friends and throughout their high school years would only depend each other. It would also cut to flashbacks that focused on their friendship. These would be small events such as "Shawn taking Parker to Homecoming" and "Shawn and Parker traveling in the woods or spending time together." More important flashbacks would be "Shawn protecting Parker from being bullied" and "Shawn and Parker helping each other coping with losses". It would also emphasize on how the duo is "inseparable". A huge part in Shawn's life was the death of his parents. Shortly after, a family friend named Chris Davis would move in and take care of Shawn. He would also meet his "foster siblings" Reagan and Brady. Other than Parker, He was close to his foster siblings as they truly felt like family after his actual family was taken away from him. Spider-Bite Incident Fast forward to their senior year and it cuts to Shawn and Parker taking a journey through the woods after school. While in the woods, Shawn and Parker decide to venture off course and accidentally discover a hidden ''Callahan Biomedical Industries Lab. ''Being curious, the duo snuck into the lab and were amazed and intrigued with the different experiments Callahan was in charge off. One of the experiments, ''Genetically Modified Spiders ''(GMO spiders or Radioactive Spiders) broke free and a cluster of spiders came down and attacked Shawn. Parker quickly attempted to kill the spiders attacking him and spiders retreated to somewhere else in the lab. Parker would rush out of the lab with an unconscious Shawn to the hospital and from there would stay by his side until he had woken up. Three days pass, and Shawn wakes up from being unconscious. After he returned home he felt different. This was after he accidentally breaks through a wall and breaks through windows without getting hurt. He would also stick to the ceiling after accidentally jumping too high and it would cut to an awkward encounter between Shawn and his foster sister Reagan as she would ask why and how he was stuck on the ceiling. Creating Make-Shift Gear At night, Shawn would sneak out of the house and scavenge tech and materials. When he got home from scavenging, he would begin to make his own tech and develop his own web fluid formula and creates his first suit. Becoming the Spider-Man In the first few months of becoming the Spider-Man, Shawn deals with low level crime. Since the conflict is not dangerous, not many adjustments were made to the suit or it's gear. As a result, Spider-Man would have to rely on movement and wit to survive. Without a definitive villain to fight, Spider-Man would be responsible of breaking up gang fights and drug deals. Pretty much normal crimes the NYPD could handle on their own. The effects of Spider-Man were that the New York City crime rate drastically decreased. However, many criminals made Spider-Man a primary target as he was responsible for many of their defeat. This made different groups adopt more effective ways of weaponry which drove Spider-Man to upgrade his gear. Upgrading the Gear Knowing that he could not build the technology on his own, Spider-Man had to break into Stark Industries and steal some tech in order to make the upgrades needed. These advancements made it easier for Spider-Man to fight the newer threats and had increased survivability rates New Suit Made with Bulletproof Fabric, the new "Mark II" suit quickly became a quick successor to the Homemade suit. The suit is skin tight allowing Spider-Man to have more mobility. Along with the suit, comes with an advanced UI. The advanced UI shows web shooter capacity and Suit durability. It can also access a database which contain all personal files (Although it this feature was never used throughout the suits commission) New Web Shooters With the help of stolen Stark tech, new and improved web shooters were made. Unlike the homemade prototype, Mark II's web shooters have a more sleeker design and has an increased web capacity. The web shooters were made using titanium alloy and has a black color scheme to blend in with the suit. The Rise of Player Unknown After extensive research, Nathan Klein A.K.A the weapon-smith crime lord Player Unknown has found the location of the Tesseract. His motive was that once he obtains the tesseract, he can make more weapons and sell them for profit. In only just 5 hours, different explosives detonate in different S.H.I.E.L.D facilities around New York City. Once the final location of the tesseract was revealed, he went to retrieve it on foot with no guard. Every S.H.I.E.L.D operative that were victims of the explosion were too weak to stop Player Unknown and he easily acquired the Tesseract. After acquiring the tesseract, Player Unknown ordered all of his men to kill everyone who was involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. This made sure that no one would report back to their commanding officers. Spider-Man faces Player Unknown for the First Time Just before Player Unknown could leave, Spider-Man came in and tried to stop him from getting away with the tesseract. Spider-Man managed to knock out most of Player Unknown's men, and just before he can apprehend Player Unknown he uses the tesseract to power a weapon prototype and blasts Spider-Man away. Player Unknown manages to get away with the tesseract and leaves Spider-Man injured. Finding Out Where Player Unknown Will Strike Next After letting Player Unknown get away. The next step Spider-Man must take is to find out where Player Unknown will strike next. Since their last fight, The database feature in the Mark II suit was disabled. This led to Spider-Man to find other methods to find out Player Unknown's next location. The only solution was to sneak into a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and hack into the databases. From there, Spider-Man finds out the identity and past of Player Unknown as well as the location of Player Unknown's bases. Once he found the location of Player Unknown's next attack will be, Spider-Man quickly went to the location to apprehend Player Unknown The Final Battle/Attack on Bronx High School Player Unknown Defeated Aftermath: The Callahan Mutants Meanwhile in Callahan Labs, Trivia * Earth 1181: Spider-Man is the only "solo chapter" in the 1181 "Main Saga" * The Spider-Man Homemade suit is based off of the "Scarlet Spider Suit"